iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel 3 - Episoden
Schnitzeljagd - Der rote Faden Die Spur, der die Ermittler auf der Suche nach Jack Drury folgten, lief meinen Aufzeichungen und Erinnerungen nach in etwa so: *Die Detektive haben von Seattle aus in der Matrix nach irgendwelchen Ereignissen in Zusammenhang mit J.D. gesucht. Sie fanden zunächst nichts aktuelles (bspw. in Australien - "Globale Katastrophen in dieser Gegend und so."). *Der erste vielversprechende Hinweis war die Festnahme eines J.D. durch die Polizei in Berlin. *In Berlin konnten die Schnüffler in Erfahrung bringen, dass der Gesuchte bei einem Run von GreenWar gegen AG-Chemie festgenommen worden war. Und dass er inzwischen aus dem Gefängnis geflohen war. *Also knüpfte man Kontakte zu GreenWar und fand heraus, dass sie J.D. außer Landes zu den Piraten geschleust hatten. Ein paar ökoterroristische Einsätze später standen die Charaktere ebenfalls auf der Fahndungsliste des BKA und gingen zur Grundausbildung nach Grönland. *Das Pirantenversteck - entgegen jeder Erwartung eine in einem Gletscher verborgene Arcologie - habe ich damals "Dead Man's Cave" genannt. Wieder ein paar Einsätze später fanden die Detektive jemanden, der J.D. gesehen hatte und wusste, dass sich dieser mit einem gewissen Prof. Richards treffen wollte. *In Jerusalem fragte man den guten Prof ordentlich aus, wurde zwischendrin von den dürren Damen mit den Engelsflügeln und ohne astrale Präsenz gerettet(?) oder zumindest abgeholt und erfuhr, dass J.D. auf der Suche nach dem Hüter alter zwergischer Traditionen, Gloin , sei. *In Seattle konnte man schließlich auch eine alte Connection von Gloin aufspüren: Sam, der Zwerg und Mechaniker, kannte den ehemaligen Shadowrunner-Kumpanen Gloin und wusste, dass sich dieser auf die Suche nach einer uralten, unter den Rockies verborgenen Zwergenstadt gemacht hatte. *Dort traf man unvermutet auf Jeron Fludor , einen rostigen Dolch, eine uralte Wasserfalle und schließlich auch Gloin. Ein Veteran fand leider nicht wieder aus dem Labyrinth der unterirdischen Stadt heraus. Dafür stellte er den ersten Kontakt mit dem Tagblinden her, bevor er von einer taktischen Atombombe eingeäschert wurde. *Gloin war nun der erste, der den Detektiven reinen Wein bzgl. J.D. einschenkte: Er fand es nämlich mehr als ein wenig naiv, eine kleine Truppe von Newbies zu schicken, um dem mutmaßlich mächtigsten Wasserelementar der Sechsten Welt aus der Patsche zu helfen. Bislang war man implizit von einem - wenn auch weitgereisten und den Schatten zuzurechnenden - Metamenschen ausgegangen. *Einen freien Geist kann man einfach herbeirufen, sofern man seinen wahren Namen kennt. Also machten sich die Detektive auf eine Astrale Queste, um den Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei kamen ihnen die in Kelzarad von Gloin gefundenen und spontan an das Team ausgeliehenen Laternen sehr zu passe. Astrale Questen galten seinerzeit als besonders gefährlich, da die zahlreichen Cybermantie-Anwendungen den Astralraum und in noch stärkerem Maße die Meta-Ebenen löchrig machten. *Trotzdem gelang der Coup und mit Hilfe eines magischen Gegenstandes, den die Straßenmagieren Shiny (oder war das ihre Zwillingsschwester Gloomy) den Detektiven lieh, wurde J.D. aus seiner Zelle (jemand hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn festzusetzen) auf einen felsigen Ritualplatz irgendwo im Gebiet der Salish teleportiert. Der Klon, der Maddocks sr. inzwischen ersetzt hatte, war damit nicht einverstanden und musste erst von Sandra und ihrer Ares Crusader überredet werden, endlich mal still zu sein und nicht immer gleich alle Wunden zu regenerieren. Dies war übrigens die letzte Gelegenheit, bei der jemand Karma einsetzte, um sich für eine offensive Aktion Erfolge zu kaufen. Mit Ende des Auftrags trat eine entsprechende neue Hausregel in Kraft. *Jack Drury war immens dankbar und machte sich gleich daran, sein begonnenes Werk, die Cybermantie auf dem Globus zu verhindern, zu Ende zu führen. Außerdem erklärte er sich bereit, seine Retter vor Racheakten seiner vielen Feinde zu schützen, indem er sie aus dem Gedächtnis aller beteiligten Personen löschte. Leider auch aus dem des Auftraggebers Stonecold! Seattle calling ... *Angefangen hatte alles in Seattle, wo Ihr den Auftrag (bereits von Stonecold???) angenommen hattet, einen gewissen Jack Drury ausfindig zu machen.Ich glaube auch, mich erinnern zu können, dass Stonecold davor schon - ein wenig unzusammenhängend - immer wieder aufgetaucht war (einmal während Ihr gerade eine Person in einem Nobel-Viertel beschattet habt) und davon erzählt hat, dass er schon einige Tage/Wochen auf jemanden wartet, der sich aber verspätet hat. Und wie sich dann heraus stellte, war das eben der gute Jack. Dann habt Ihr in allen möglichen Telefonbüchern und ähnlichen Verzeichnissen nachgeschaut und den Mann nirgends finden können. Schließlich tauchte er dann doch in einem Polizei-Bericht in Berlin auf. Dort war er nach irgend einer Green-War-Aktion festgenommen worden. Sabbath in Berlin *So seid Ihr nach Berlin geflogen. Ich glaube, dass die Ankunft irgendwie kontraintuitiv ablief: Nach der Landung am Flughafen Tegel ist Euch aufgefallen, dass Ihr (in Ermangelung eines Visums?) garnicht den Flughafen verlassen dürft. Also seid Ihr über die Rollbahn gejoggt und habt Euch den Sicherheitszaun des Flughafen besehen. Der war Euch zu hoch. Also seid Ihr über das Fahrgestell in einen startenden Jumbo geklettert und von dort aus mit Fallschirmen über der Stadt abgesprungen. *Louis Carter kam unglücklich mitten in einem türkischen Clangebiet runter und musste in der Folge allerlei Brüche für das Familienoberhaupt durchführen, bis er auf den Rest der Truppe traf. Bioware und Organhandel waren sein Tätigkeitsfeld. *Rick Rubin hat da noch eine Motorradgang plattgemacht, angefangen mit einem Monofilamentseil, das quer über die Straße gespannt war und einige Gangmitglieder Kopf und teilweise auch Kragen (je nach Größe) kostete; sehr spektakulär. *Bernds aktueller Charakter hatte sich eine Pickelhaube besorgt, vielleicht hat die ihm sogar die (Kopf-)haut gerettet, als er sich bei dem Gifttümpel in den Schnee schmiss, als der Drache (aufgrund eines von einem Charakter gewirkten Zaubers) vorsichtshalber noch mal ein Höllenfeuer (oder Feuerball) nach unten schickte. In der Nähe des Gifttümpels war ein verlassenes Waisenhaus, aus dem Kinderlieder zu hören waren. *Außerdem verübten die Ermittler einen legendären Run auf das Aztech-Hauptquartier in Berlin, wo sie ohne jeden Plan und jegliche Vorbereitung einfach am Abend vor einem Hintereingang der Anlage aufkreuzten, fast augenblicklich Alarm auslösten und sich trotz heftiger Gegenwehr durch erwachte Critter, Kon-Magier und wenigstens einen Cyber-Zombie bis zu ihrem Ziel (sofern sie damals eines hatten) durchballerten und anschließend ins nächtliche Berlin entkamen. Nebenbei trafen sie auf einer Cocktail-Party in einem Wintergarten der Anlage den ausgesprochen gelangweilten Maddocks sr., den seine Ex-Frau auf die Veranstaltung geschleppt hatte und der sich spontan den Ermittlern anschloss. Er blieb den Ermittlern im weiteren Verlauf des Falles erhalten, wurde jedoch - vermutlich in Jerusalem - ermordet und durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt. Kann auch sein, dass der Bruch bei Aztech einfach dazu diente, sich die nötige Street-Cred im Kampf gegen Konzern-Umweltsünder zu erwerben. *... *Dann haben Euch Eure Öko-Kontakte für ein paar Tage in einem alten Kloster in der Lüneburger Heide unterkommen lassen, bevor sie Euch weiter nach Hamburg schickten. Hamburg *Dort habt Ihr dann weitere Runs für GW durchgeführt. Bei einem solchen Run seid Ihr dann auf Ga´Anon getroffen, der ein Karma-Sammeln-Ritual durchgeführt hat (mit dem Seelenstein ????), einen "Helikopter-Abschalten" an den Sicherheitskräften demonstriert hat und Schließlich von einem bestimmten Charakter mitsamt Tankstelle und Stadtviertel "erledigt" wurde. *Ein Einbruch in eine gesicherte Anlage im Hafen der Stadt. Entweder direkt im Taucheranzug oder in einem Klein-U-Boot seid ihr durch die Kanäle zwischen den überschwemmten Häusern getaucht, im Schutz einer Ruine an Land gegangen und dann zur Anlage (einer Ölraffinerie oder so) geschlichen. Da war aber schon Ga'anon unterwegs, stand auf einer erhöhten Metallplattform und wirkte mit Hilfe des Seelensteins ein großes Ritual, das allen im Wirkungsradius stehenden Personen Karma entzog. Mit den Charakteren hatte er wohl noch eine Rechnung offen oder die kamen (aufgrund eines schießwütigen Teammitglieds) mit ihm aneinander. Auf jeden Fall verfolgte er die Detektive bei ihrer Flucht aus der Anlage und ließ sich auch von einem Kampfhubschrauber der Hafensicherheit nicht irritieren. Er holte ihn in einem örtlich begrenzten Sturm von Blitzen (von Scrohn spontan als "Hubschrauber-Abschalten"-Zauber benannt) vom Himmel und setzte seine Verfolgung der ebenfalls zu Fuß flüchtenden Charaktere Scrohn, Michael und Blake fort. Erst als Blake hinter seinen davonrennenden Freunden an einer Tankstelle zurückblieb und diese dann in dem Moment, in dem Ga'Anon sie passierte (mit C12, einem Raketenwerfer o.ä.) mitsamt dem Basaltgolem in die Luft jagte, konnte die Truppe der Ermittler endlich entkommen. *Bei einem anderen Run flogen die Ermittler mit einem MET2000-Senkrecht-Starter auf eine Forschungs-Insel in der Nordsee. Dort wurde auch die zuvor bei einem misslungen Hacking-Einbruch von Kon-Truppen gefangene Sandra Kemp gefangen gehalten. Der Versuch des Sicherheitschefs der Insel, Sandra als Geisel zu benutzen, scheiterte kläglich, weil erstens Maddocks am Steuer des Jets überhaupt nicht zum Verhandeln aufgelegt war und zweitens Sandra sich alleine recht gut gegen Sicherheit samt Chef zu behaupten wusste. Der Sicherheitschef wollte Sandra demonstrativ eins verpassen, aber die wich einfach aus, was für ihn ziemlich peinlich war. Michael Ryan hat einen Geschützturm mit einem Entflammenzauber in die Luft gejagt. Irgendwann im Laufe des Kampfes versuchte Sandra dann mit dem gen-manipulierten Schleim-Monster auf den unteren Etagen Kontakt aufzunehmen, ein Charakter legte eine fette Bombe auf der Insel und stellte den Timer auf 5 Min, bevor er seine Kollegen warnte und der eigene Jet verschwand vom Bildschirm, als mehrere Kon-Abfangjäger auftauchten. Der Tag wurde dann noch von einem Wasserdrachen gerettet, der die Abfängjäger beschäftigte, sodass sich Maddocks wieder aus seinem Versteck unter der Insel heraus traute und das Team gerade noch rechtzeitig das Weite suchen konntet bevor Sandra in den Schleim assimiliert werden bzw. die Bombe sie rösten konnte. A Pirate I was meant to be ... Den Greenwar-Typen in Deutschland konnten die Ermittler mit ihrem Einsatz auf der Forschungsinsel in der Nordsee glaubhaft machen, dass sie auf der selben Seite stünden. Da sie aber nun untertauchen mussten, empfahl der Chef der örtlichen GreenWar-Zelle (Christoph Cyganek? Bruder Johnathan?) die Ermittlertruppe an die ebenfalls im Anti-Konzernkampf engagierten Piraten weiter. Das kam auch den Ermittlern gelegen, weil sie bereits gerüchteweise gehört hatten, dass Jack Drury nach dem Ausbruch aus dem Berliner Gefängnis zu den Piraten gegangen war. So begann die kurze Karriere der Detektive als Piraten . Unter der fachlichen Anleitung von Hauptmann Dupont und Leutnant Devers absolvierten Kemp, Blake, Ryan, Scrohn Mory und Louis Carter eine kurze Grundausbildung und ein/zwei Einsätze im Nordatlantik in der Arktis. Scrohn erreichte dabei den Dienstgrad eines Unteroffiziers, Michael und Sandra den des Hauptgefreiten. Bei einem Einsatz in der Arktis sollte eine Konzernbasis samt U-Boot-Anlegestelle neutralisiert werden. Blake erlegte an diesem Tag neben einem Steg und einer Wetterstation auch ein U-Boot und hätte sicher noch weitere Exponate auf seiner Strichliste platzieren können, wenn ihn nicht der astrale Blick auf ein Hologramm so nachhaltig verwirrt hätte: "Ich merk mir im Kopf, dass da geistig was nicht ganz stimmt." Dass er dabei auch die ganze Mission inklusive seiner Kameraden in große Gefahr brachte, versteht sich eigentlich von selbst. Der letzte Einsatz bei den Piraten leutete auch das Ende dieser mysteriösen Organisation als Ganzer ein: Beim Überfall auf eine Luftwaffenbasis von Ares im Pazifik rückte das Team gerade als Teil der Piratenstreitmacht (die Organisation hatte fast alle verfügbaren Kräfte für diesen Überfall aufgeboten) entlang eines Rollfelds auf die Hangars vor, als die Klischees sich überschlugen: Jemand störte den Funk der Piraten mit einem leistungsfähigen Breitbandstörgerät und gerade als man sich fragte "wie können die unseren Funk stören, wenn die garnicht wissen, dass wir kommen?!", kam auch schon der Gegenangriff: Der Untersee-Flugzeugträger Taifun hatte in den Nähe der Insel verborgen gelegen und sandte nun Abfängjäger und Luftkavallerie aus, um die versammelte Piratenstreitmacht mit einem Schlag zu eliminieren. Irgendwie (ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern) kamen die Detektive davon. Allerdings wurde Michael Ryan gleich zu Anfang von einem Heckenschützen ins Knie getroffen und behielt trotz rascher magischer Heilung Zeit seines kurzen Lebens eine wetterfühlige Narbe zurück. Aus der Piratenausbildung hat Sandra auch die ersten Stufen in "Drill" sowie einen Zugangscode, den sie ein paar Jahre später beim Ausbruch aus der "Marskolonie" in der Antarktis einsetzen konnte, um sich Zugang zu einem aufgegebenen, geheimen U-Boot-Stützpunkt zu verschaffen. Bei den Piraten begegneten die Ermittler - glaube ich - unerwarteterweise der Großen Gefiederten Schlange Hualpa, die ihnen den nächsten Hinweis auf Jack Drury gab. Die Kette dieser Hinweise sind unter "Schnitzeljagd" zu finden. Kelzarad *Auf einem verlassenen Highway, dort wo die Great Plains an die Ausläufer der Rockies stoßen, setzt eine Transportmaschine mit den Detektiven auf. Als sie aussteigen, bemerken sie, dass ihnen neben den Kisten mit ihrer Ausrüstung noch eine weitere Kiste (mit Jeron Fludor) zugestellt worden ist. Der junge Dieb hatte geplant, sich per Flugzeug in einen Hochsicherheitsbereich mit allerlei wertvoller Beute liefern zu lassen. Den Detektiven folgt er auf eigenen Entschluss mit hinab in die in der Nähe beginnende endlose Dunkelheit von Kelzarad . * Die unerwartete Gemeinschaft von Dieb und Detektiven kletterte in die erste Ebene der alten Zwergenstadt hinab und fand sich in einem von vielen gleichförmigen Räumen gesäumten langen Gang wieder - den Stallungen. Während Jeron dort seinen Glücksbringer, den rostigen Dolch, findet, verliert ein Veteran gleichzeitig den Anschluss an die Gruppe: Von den Möglichkeiten seiner Ultraschallsicht in der vollkommenen Finstern der Zwergenzitadelle berauscht, rennt Michael Webster einfach drauf los einen Gang hinunter und löst mit seinen schweren Schritten nach einigen hundert Metern auch den eingerostetsten zwergischen Mechanismus aus. Der Gang kippt langsam nach unten ab, aber Michael rennt weiter. Der Gang führt nun steil in den Berg hinab und von hinter sich hört Michael ein immer lauter werdendes Rauschen. Er rennt weiter. Als ihm klar wird, dass er den hinter ihm her stürzenden Wassermassen nicht entkommen kann und ihn die ersten Wassertropfen erreichen, entschließt er sich zu einem Akt der Selbstbehauptung, dessen Ausdruckskraft im Shadowrun-Universum seither seinesgleichen sucht: Er hält an, dreht sich um und schreit dem tosenden Element seine ganze Verachtung und Entschlossenheit entgegen. Er investiert sogar seine letzten sechs Karmapunkte, um sich bei der Charismaprobe Erfolge zu kaufen. Dann wird er weggespült. * Die Kollegen haben davon nichts mitbekommen. Erst eine Vision des damals noch garnicht zum Team gehörenden Scott Maxwell wirft ein paar Jahre später Licht auf die letzten Stunden des Veteranen - freilich, ohne die Punkte zu einem Ganzen verbinden zu können. * Man wartet auf Michael und Gloin. Nur Letzterer taucht schließlich auf, händigt Scrohn ein paar zwergische Erbstücke (u.a. einen Kraftfokus der Wache von Kelzarad) und den Auftrag zum Kampf gegen der Zwergenhasser, der die Stadt entvölkert hat, aus und macht die zwei Laternen locker. Das Ende von John Savage Am seichten Ufer eines unterirdischen Teichs erwacht John. Er ist komplett durchnässt und liegt zur Hälfte im eiskalten Wasser. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern kann, ist die Gewalt des tosenden Wassers, das ihn hinweggespült hat. So schlecht sieht die Lage aber garnicht aus: Er ist nicht verwundet (hat etwaige Verletzungen bereits regeneriert) und hat auch noch seinen magischen Kampfstab. Offenbar hat ihn die Gewalt des Elements hier angeschwemmt - irgendwo in den Tiefen der uralten Zwergenstadt. John überlegt kurz, in Stasis zu gehen, um auf Rettung zu warten, verwirft den Plan aber sofort als zu passiv. Stattdessen nutzt er seine Ultraschallsicht, um ganz zwanglos durch die stockdunklen Hallen, Gänge und Kavernen des Bauwerks zu streifen - immer auf der Suche nach einem hilfreichen Hinweis auf den Ausgang. Wenn es in dem Gemäuer jemals Schilder mit der Aufschrift "Ausgang" gegeben haben sollte, sind sie aber längst verrottet. So vergehen viele viele Stunden einsamer und zunehmend hungriger Wanderung, ohne dass John seinem Ziel näher kommt. Da erscheint ihm auf einer alten Brücke eine schaurige Gestalt: Ein Zwergenbanshee in zerlumpter Rüstung der Stadtwache von Kelzarad steht mit rotglühenden Augen im Dunkeln vor ihm. Noch bevor John ihm präventiv mit dem Stab eins überbraten kann, richtet die Erscheinung das Wort an ihn und verkündet, dass die zur Gruft seines Volkes gewordenen heiligen Hallen durch Eindringlinge entweiht worden sind. "Ja. Ich weiß: Wir haben da oben aber bloß ein wenig ..." setzt John an, wird aber vom Banshee unterbrochen, der ihn auf die Geräusche unter der Brücke aufmerksam macht: Die gemauerte und mit Kopfsteinen gepflasterte Brücke spannt sich in fünf Bögen über gut 200 Meter Länge zwischen den beiden langen Seiten einer gigantischen rechteckigen Halle. Sechs Meter unter der Brücke steht das Wasser, das die gesamte Halle von der rechten Seite (etwa 100 Meter von der Brücke entfernt) bis zur linken Seite (in gut 300 Metern Entfernung) bedeckt. Und über dieses Wasser gleiten drei Schlauchboote unter der Brücke hindurch auf das felsige Ufer am linken Ende der Halle zu. Dies sind die Eindringlinge, die der Banshee meint. Sie sind von einem Feind der Zwerge ausgesandt, führen Übles im Schilde und müssen von John aufgehalten werden. Den Banshee halten sie mit irgend einem Bann auf Distanz. Eigentlich wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, eine Gegenleistung von dem untoten Zwergen einzufordern (z.B. eine ausgedehnte Höhlenführung inklusive Demonstration der Fluchtwege und Notausgänge). Doch John schreitet gleich zur Tat: Er passt das letzte Schlauchboot genau in dem Moment ab, als es unter der Brücke hindurchfährt, springt über die Brüstung und landet zwischen drei verdutzten Söldnern, die er mit seinem Waffenfokus rasch aus ihren Kampfstiefeln klopft. Die Besatzungen der voraus gefahrenen Boote bemerken den Angriff und reagieren ohne zu Zögern: Während das Vorhut-Boot umdreht, um den Angreifer unter Beschuss zu nehmen, setzt das mittlere Boot, mit seiner seltsamen kastenförmigen Ladung, den Weg zum Ufer fort. Die Söldner sind stark vercybert und obendrein gute Schützen. So ist John gezwungen, dem Kugelhagel des ersten Bootes mit einem beherzten Sprung in das eiskalte Wasser auszuweichen. Zwar gelingt es ihm, tauchenderweise einen Überraschungsangriff auf die drei Söldner zu starten und diese nach heftigem Nahkampf und zwei mittleren Wunden endlich außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Kampf kostet ihn jedoch wertvolle Zeit und als er ihn gewonnen hat, muss er feststellen, dass sein magischer Kampfstab, den er beim Kopfsprung ins Wasser aus der Hand legen musste, inzwischen auf die Brücke zu treibt. John ahnt den Zeitdruck, unter dem er steht. Aber seinen über Alles geliebten Waffenfokus möchte er nicht im Wasser zurücklassen. Also lenkt er das gekaperte Schlauchboot zurück zur Brücke und fischt den Stab aus dem Wasser, bevor er die Verfolgung der verbliebenen Bootes angeht. Dieses liegt bereits zwischen den Felsen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die beiden Insassen schleppen das mitgeführte Gerät die steinernen Stufen zu einem Torbogen hinauf, wo sie beginnen, es einsatzbereit zu machen. John erreicht das Ufer gerade, als die Männer mit ihrer Vorbereitung fertig sind. Er sprintet die steinernen Stufen hinauf, den Stab in seiner rechten Hand, bereit zum Kampf gegen die Abgesandten des Zwergenhassers. Da drückt einer der Söldner auf den roten Knopf, gleißende Licht hüllt die drei ein und John ward in dieser Welt nicht wieder gesehen. Jerusalem *Die Einreise nach Israel gestaltete sich erneut schwierig. * Es war nur ein kurzer Abstecher: Man suchte den Prof. Richards auf, ließ sich an Samuel Ashfire in Seattle oder Glòin verweisen und reiste wieder ab. * Allerdings kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, der in meiner Erinnerung nur noch sehr bruchstückhaft erhalten ist: An einem öffentlichen Platz in der Altstadt wurden die Charaktere unvermittelt angegriffen. Von wem weiß ich nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall waren die Charaktere ohne Feuerwaffen ziemlich wehrlos. Am Ende wurden sie von einem guten Dutzend mysteriösen Wesen "abgeholt" bzw. gerettet. Diese erschienen in Gestalt geflügelter, außergewöhnlich schlanker, junger menschlicher Damen/Mädchen, die sich mit Schrotflinten Respekt verschafften und mit den teils bewusstlosen/verletzten Charakteren abflogen. Der zuerst auf astraler Sicht observierende Scrohn hatte die Geflügelten nicht kommen sehen und konnte daraus schließen, dass sie offenbar keinen Astralkörper besitzen. Ob das tatsächlich der Fall ist, steht derzeit dahin. * Auf jeden Fall ist dies der Zeitpunkt, an dem - gemäß Anthony Maddocks jr. - Maddocks sr. das letzte Mal lebend gesehen wurde. Aus dem Umstand, dass derartige geflügelte Wesen in Kobe als Agenten Lofwyrs auftauchten, schloss Maddocks jr. auf die Schuld des Großen Drachen am Tod seines Vaters. Finale *Auf einem Ritualplatz an einem bewaldeten Berghang außerhalb Seattles. * Mit dem Wahren Namen von "Jack Drury" sollte er aufgespürt und dann mit dem magischen Buch von Shiny herbei teleportiert werden. * Trotz erheblicher Mindestwürfe lief das magische Unternehmen dank exzessivem Karmaeinsatz recht erfolgreich. * Bis "Anthony Maddocks sr." einen drastischen Gesinnungswandel durchmachte und nach einer kurzen Erklärung, dass er die Befreiung des Elementars nicht so einfach geschehen lassen würde, unvermittelt Sandra angriff. * Der Kampf gestaltete sich unerwartet schwierig für Sandra (die anderen waren entweder noch mit dem Ritual befasst oder bereits ausgeknockt): Der Doppelgänger in Maddocks-Gestalt besaß gesteigerte Reflexe und Regeneration (Tödlich). * So konnte sie dem Widersacher in Gestalt des ehemaligen Freundes nur mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss (und jeder Menge offensiv eingesetztem Karma) eine endgültig tödliche und nicht mehr zu regenerierende Verwundung beibringen. * Gleich darauf oder sogar noch während des Kampfes erschien Jack Drury auf dem Ritualplatz, verschwand aber gleich wieder, um ein paar offene Rechnungen zu begleichen und sich der Bedrohung durch die Cybermantie anzunehmen. Diverse Szenen Portal Kann es vielleicht sein, dass die legendäre 15-Karma-Aktion von Herrn Murphy (oder seinem Vorgänger) zur Suche nach JD gehört? Zur Erläuterung: In einem mystischen Wald (irgendwo auf den britischen Inseln oder in Tir Tairngire?) stoßen die Ermittler auf zwei große Menhire, die im Abstand von drei Metern zueinander aus dem Waldboden ragen. Die Ermittler wissen, dass diese Menhire sie bei ihrem Nachforschungen weiterbringen sollen. Alles wird ausprobiert: Die Linie auf der die Steine stehen verfolgen, prüfen, worauf sie zeigen, auf Hohlräume abklopfen astrale Sicht in allen Varianten und jede Menge Hokuspokus. Als der Großteil des Teams nach ausdauernder Untersuchung schon fast aufgeben will, kommt ein Spiel auf die Idee, zwischen den beiden Steinen hindurchzugehen: Mit der Handkante auf dem Lageplan der Waldlichtung zeigt er die Bewegung seines Charakters an und erhält dafür am Ende 15-Karma (oder waren es 10?): Cowboy Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der gute Cowboy ebenfalls mit von der Partie war. Der hätte den Senkrechtstarter auf die Forschungsbohrinsel gesteuert. Und ich habe auch noch eine Erinnerung an einen Luftkampf mit einem Schwebepanzer über der irischen See. Das könnte auch in Zusammenhang stehen mit Eurem Besuch bei der von Volker als "Paradise Lady" bezeichneten Wesenheit, die in einem abseits der Zeit existierenden Rosengarten lebt und von einem mächtigen Killerlefen begleitet wird. Ich wüsste aber auch nicht, welche Hinweise Euch dahin geführt haben bzw. welche Ihr mitgenommen haben könntet. Evtl. war es eine elaborierte Sackgasse. Tir Tairngire * Ein illegaler Grenzübertritt nach Tir Tairngire. Mitten durch die revitalisierte Wildnis zwischen Shidhe und Tir und vorbei an den gefährlichen Grenzruppen des Prinzenrats. * Ziel des "Einbruchs" war eine einfache Adresse in einem Nobelviertel in Portland. Vermutlich bei Stonecold. Ein Visum ins Elfenland war einfach nicht zu kriegen. * Aus irgendeinem Grund war auch Anthony Maddocks sr. mit dabei und demonstrierte (im Kampf gegen irgendwelche Critter) seine Fähigkeiten als Scharfschütze. Von daher dürfte das vermutlich nach dem Abstecher nach Berlin passiert sein. Oder aber schon vorher im Rahmen eines bislang nicht identifizierten Auftrags. Kategorie:Staffel 3